Derek Gryphness: The Black Prince of Vengeance
by Ben 'Gryphness' O'Keefe
Summary: This is an experiment to get my writing skills going. This is a story surrounding the events of Derek Gryphness, a villianous warrior and this 'pilot' story is about some of the events in his childhood. Cannon with the forthcoming stories. Wadya think?


**Note –** As a result of my having absolutely no writing experience whatsoever, what episodes I write are all likely to be modified in the future depending on two things. I might go back to already written stuff with material I forget to add/remove and decide to change later. But the most influential factor to improving my episodes is your feedback. I appreciate all forms of criticism; the harsher you are, the more improvements I can include when I modify or create forthcoming episodes. Anyways, I hope you liked it because there is plenty to come!

Derek Gryphness: The Black Prince of Vengeance in – 

**Pilot**

Prologue

And so the story begins for the very first time, in this world at least, and you are going to read into something far more than just a story about a guy. This story starts with a boy and continues with a man but you could have easily assumed that. Derek Gryphness' story is an adventure full of moral challenges, emotional dilemmas and gruelling trials testing the body and soul but don't be fooled; this episode may be light of heart but this is the merely the skin of the backbone behind the _true_ nature of this plot. There is more to come. But first it is imperative that you first learn about Derek Gryphness, for this is _his_ story after all. There is a lot you will have to learn about this particular character in time, but for now, we begin his journey at the near beginning of his life, two weeks before his 8th birthday…

Part 1 – The Letter

"Derek! Where are you too babe?" a gentle voice came from the kitchen. Young Derek stopped writing for a second to glimpse back across the living room to mark his grandmother's location.

"In here nanny!" he responded suddenly, looking hurriedly around to find where he can hide his letter.

The letter in question was being written for the Technika Corporation in an attempt to acquire the recently publicised technology known as a 'flight board' for his upcoming 8th birthday; it was a hover-board designed with rocket like engines to provide a slim, metal board with the capacity to carry a human into the air and 'surf' the sky.

Derek's attempt to find a hiding place for the secret letter became more frantic with every step his beloved grandma took towards the living room where he was. The wooden table at the far end of the room was too far for him to reach within the time presented to him and there were too many ornaments made of china to get to franticly anyway. The small shelving cabinet next to his Nan's chair would have made it too easy for her to find it as it was where she kept her reading glasses, her few books and the old radio that she always observes frequently. The fireplace, protruding a gentle, crackling flame, would have singed the letter to oblivion and the coffee table was still damp from where Derek's tea was accidentally spilt. Nowhere within his reach seemed appropriate within his time frame and so he hesitantly did the only thing he could; he placed the letter under the cushioned, wooden chair in which he sat and turned quickly into his casual position facing the writing desk, faced with his pens, pencils and blank sheets of paper.

As he 'resumed' his pretend trail of thought, the old, crooked figure of Margaret walked steadily into the room, bringing with her a fresh tea cloth, an open packet of Wisher's Finest Biscuits, a folded piece of paper and an unmissable aura of joy, love and comfort. Her hair was thin, curly and black, the untrained eye would have assumed it was dyed that way. Her face was wrinkled and old but not at all withered or worn, still full of life with a spark of young happiness. Her thin body was hidden well by her black dress and her cotton-soft cardigan, a beautiful, loving old soul if ever there was one.

Margaret came back into the living room to put the tea towel on the spilt tea on the table but it was at this time that her keen eye noticed the yellow, letter styled paper between her grandson's cushion and his black pyjama bottoms. She couldn't hide the glee of her discovery as she curiously studied Derek's secrecy whilst she opened the blinds in front of the writing desk.

The sun had completely faded now and the night sky had finally revealed the stars to the world below. Derek would gaze excitedly at the stars every time they appeared before him; fascinated by the shapes shown to him and this has been the same throughout his whole life.

The delicious collection of Wisher's biscuits had the young boy snatching them from the foil packet quicker than a striking viper, he couldn't contain his enjoyment even when the crumbs would decorate his pyjama top like stars in a blank sky. Finally, Margaret rested her tired bones in her most comfortable, relaxing chair and let out a gentle sigh as she sat herself down after a busy day. Derek's attention didn't sway far from his concealing of his secret note whilst he turned to face his adored nana as she poised herself to speak. "It's been a busy day in town today babe" she let out with a sigh.

"Yeah? Did anything happen?" he implore curiously.

"No not really, just the usual. I drove to town and I had to refuel the car so I had to ask that _nasty_ man for his fuel before I came back"

"Oooh I don't like that man, he's always mean to people. He shouldn't be!"

"No he shouldn't Derek. I had to carry the food and the town was really busy…" tiredness began to feel its way through her again to the point that she had to let out another relieving sigh. In her relaxation, she decided to play on her curiosity about Derek's poorly hidden letter; "I'm glad to be home, it gives me a chance to see what your writing. I like reading your writing, your so creative when you want to be" Derek's nerves were tickled by the prospect that she will ask now about what he has just been writing; a letter he cant show her!

"umm… I haven't written much nanny, I've been playing in the garden" the clever deflection of a sophisticated 7 year old was still no match for the wit and observational skills of an older, more experienced being.

She pointed at the letter "…What's that on your seat b'there?" and like a gentle wind to a house of cards, the young boy's defensive ability to deceive his grandma had been completely knocked down.

With his face lowered and his poker face gone, he responded quietly "…nothing…" with a loving smile and a stretched hand, the innocent 7 year old knew he had been found out and handed her the letter with a guilty but joyous mumble. She put the folded paper of hers down on the arm of her chair, put on her reading glasses and read the letter carefully:

Dear Technika Coperation

My name is Derek Gryphness. Its my birthday soon and I saw that new flying board on the tv and I really really want one because they are cool!! I love flying and ive always wanted to be a pilot in the sky. Please may I have a flight board for my birthday please! I don't wanna ask my nanny because she has no money and she cant build one because its too new and she doesnt know how. It would make me the happiest boy in the whole wor

As she finished reading the letter, she let out a giggle indicating her interest and her appreciation of her grandson's intentions behind the words written. "Oh Derek! Bless you! I thought you already made a birthday list?" indicating the folded paper on the arm of her chair.

"Yeah but… I dunno!" his shyness and inability to reason with his own wishes was because he was very aware of the inexpensive lifestyle that he and his nana had led and how expensive a flight board would be, he knew he'd never get one from her and felt unable to state so to her.

"Aww son, can you imagine one of these? You know you can't have a sword, a staff _and _a flight board." She claimed disappointedly

"I know, I know… but ive always wanted to fly! I love flying!" his voice expressed dissatisfaction and excitement within just one sentence. The very thought of flying sent him high inside. Margaret has always been able to sense Derek's enjoyment when he merely thinks about reaching the clouds

"Hehehehe I know you do babe but those things are very expensive and you don't need them to fly, you know that"

"But I'd love to fly on my own Nan, not with Bryan or Josh in school." His voiced suddenly sounded off a familiar but uneasy level of discontent and resentment. She quickly suppressed it.

"I know darling, there's no need to worry about school now. You'll fly all by yourself one day. I promise you will"

Derek's rising negative feelings were quickly overridden by the hope and comfort that he will fly one day, solely because she said he would and he believes her every word.

"Hehehe thanks Nan" he chuckled. "But how am I going to fly on my own nanny? How?" his speculation was growing but in unfertile soil; the late night was catching up to him and his wits were tired with the long day already over.

"You'll see my dear… you'll see" her words of reassurance are successful as Derek's mind is at rest now, and his body begins to exhibit signs of sleepiness. His limbs became heavy and his eyes struggled to remain open. "Now off to bed sweetheart, we've got another busy day tomorrow" they both heaved their weary bodies off of their chairs ready to make their way to their beds. They kissed each other's cheeks goodnight and dragged their way sleepy selves up the creaky stairs to their bedrooms, where neatly laid double beds waited to enclose their owners with feathered duvets to make snug their slumber. With every heavy step up the staircase, familiar creaks followed every step and the walls were white with the ages old wallpaper. The carpet was soft to the touch of bare feet as if to make the trek to bed more difficult to the tired child. Derek, without stopping to release a much-needed yawn, leaked himself past his bedroom door, let himself collapse completely into his bed and wrap himself in his warm blanket. As snug as a bug in a rug, Derek spoke through the walls to his nana "G'night Nan"

"See you in the morning Derek, goodnight God bless" she spoke back tenderly. And Derek slipped into a deep, restful, dreamless sleep. Margaret had plans for the near future running through her mind like the sheep she never counts. Her mind drifted restlessly on about plans to meet the future with her grandson… until her mind finally gave way to her weariness and drifted into a soft slumber. The loving atmosphere had taken its toll once again on the Gryphness household and the two occupants were asleep with the same agenda being slept on, Derek's desperate wish for a flight board…Part 2 – A Project

A few days have passed since Derek's discovery of the flight board on the television and his failed attempt to secretly ask for one in the form of a letter. Margaret had started Derek on some sort of building project. Ever since his infancy, Derek has been immensely interested in building things. He played with anything that could fit together and would build anything he can to add to his games. Margaret has always indulged Derek's creativity with writing, drawing and encouraging his physical games in the garden, Derek loves playing fantasy games in the garden and the fields.

Derek was given an early birthday present from his nana; an incomplete instruction book and the tools with them to build…something. Derek loved building under one of two conditions; either building something completely experimental with no guidance whatsoever or with instructions to create something already designed. Derek wouldn't question his grandma if she gave him something to build, he would just build it with a fixed face, a restless pair of hands and a mind focused on the task at hand without any hope of being distracted.

It was the early afternoon and Derek was alone in his bedroom with the construction plans for some sort of heated device. Margaret was fulfilling her daily routine in the town gathering her supplies, as usual. Derek sat in the comfort of his room, the safest place he has ever known, and continued with his mechanical creativity. Derek's room had a deep, dark green carpet that painted the imagination with a plain patch of grass. His walls were a plain sky blue, decorated only with the drawings he was allowed to plaster on his walls of sky creatures, winged heroes and messages of philosophy, pessimism and snippets of poetry. Other marks on the wall would include the accidental scratch from his playing with his toy swords. In his room was all that he needed, a soft bed to sleep in and spacey desk made of 'woodstik', a failed attempt to replicate wood using stardust plastic but at least the material could take a beating and stay child friendly!

Derek worked his fingers like a Swiss-army knife; endlessly connecting and disconnecting joints, nuts, bolts, sustainer-shots and shunts. Without much knowledge or even interest in what he was designing mindlessly, he enjoyed the process of putting the pieces together without end. It was an autotelic experience for him. The silver piece went here, that blue heated bit goes in there, that sustainer-shot holds that bit next to the evaporator, now what's next?… before even realising that he had riddled his way through a part two construction log written by a 46 year old technology head, the 8 year old boy had completed his construction of what looked like a blowtorch ignition mechanism. There was another instruction book left on Derek's bed waiting to unlock more creative potential, _"Martin Look's Engine Log Part 3"_ without looking to interpret the purpose of the part he had just created, the exited 7 year old placed the part carefully underneath his bed next to the previously constructed piece of technology and pulled open the 3rd and final instruction booklet and studied it carefully. He then reached into the last of his 'parts bags' and began the assembly of the last collection of parts left for him by his grandma.

Meanwhile, Margaret had travelled into the town to collect her daily supplies from the nearby marketplace just outside the city of Eventor. The marketplace itself was a vibrant segment of the city of Draydoern, a street by the name of Jodhi Street. Although the street itself had a reputation for being run down in comparison to the other streets within Draydoern, it possesses some of the most genuine and courteous stall owners in the whole city. Shining buildings would be seen behind custom made stalls selling all sorts of goods. Some stalls would hold their products on metallic shelves with gleaming silver surfaces while others would be decorated with stylish, home made rugs of various materials and colours. The streets are always bustling with life of all kinds; humans old and young, Eventorians, Vulcans and even, on rare occasions, the odd Legoghan and Kenikan would be seen on the street. Traffic on this particular street was never much of a problem as cars, ships, a.g.-taxis, shuttles and speeders would only casually drift past on the main roads, leaving them much safer than the main roads within the city. As for the traffic in the air, aircraft would quietly coast over the town creating a picturesque image above the streets; a clear blue sky with ships, planes, carriers and giga-bases trafficking smoothly through the urban air.

Margaret's routine within the marketplace would include purchasing fruit from her dear old friend Tina, the local herbologist and green-grosser. Her routine would then take her to her own stall where she would sell fine fabrics, stylised clothes and handmade rugs and fabrics. Her day at her stall would include bargaining with pleasant people of many races, some close to home and some from far away lands with interests unlike anything humans normally exhibit. No matter how busy or difficult her days are, she loved engaging with different people and helping them leave her stall satisfied. She, as a result of her kind and generous demeanour, was a very successful saleswoman and had a great reputation amongst the other stalls and the locals.

She would then visit another affiliate of hers by the name of Cura Gin, a leading officer in the local authority and an old friend of hers. But their relationship was not as close as most saw it to be; their transactions with each other would often be conducted discretely behind her stall and would include a short, civil chat and an exchange of money for packages of varying sizes. On this particular day, Margaret was making good progress with her sales to the locals and enjoyed every transaction with her customers. From around the distant corner came the man in question, one Detective Cura Gin, dressed in his usual white smart-shirt, a pair of sleek black trousers, a long, leather trench-coat as black as the aviator glasses hiding his eyes. He moved casually and speedily to the stall where Margaret awaited his arrival. As if 'by the book', he suddenly spoke "Good day Maggie. How's business today?"

"It's fine Cura" her response was sincere but emitted signs of falsehood in the pleasant pretences of the conversation; it was obvious to Detective Cur that she was not enjoying the interaction.

"…look, I haven't got much time this time so… if you want the last of the parts for your *er hem!* 'heater', then your going to have to give me the arranged payment now." Cura's bluntness did not amuse the innocent woman but, with no power over him and with him in possession of what she needs, she has no choice but to appease his demands. She reached for the cash draw of her stall;

"I hope this is enough, it hasn't been a busy day today"

"That's fine my dear… you're a very good woman Maggie, always true to your word" he spoke with an honourable level of truth as he took the large handful of money in exchange for a pair of parts-bags and construction plans to assemble them. The satisfied man then briskly walked away in the direction he came, pulling from a hidden pocket his mobile phone and talked too far for Margaret to hear as he made his way around the corner as swiftly as he came. Margaret, regardless of her temporary state of uneasiness, felt relieved that she had retrieved what she wanted form Cura without him giving notice to the other, tightly wrapped parcel hidden behind her stall. As she watched him disappear out of sight, she grabbed her belongings, her remaining pay and her now numerous packages and carried them as hurriedly as her frail figure could to her a.g.-car across the street. As she passed her old friends in the other stalls, they greeted "take care of yourself Maggie" and "have a good night Maggie" and she would politely respond in kind. Everyone called her 'Nanny Maggie' soley because she was the kindest, most honest and gentle person who they all knew; they would never suspect her of anything even remotely suspicious because she was always decent and careful with her customers whilst being the most polite and good-hearted soul of them all. Although it is true that she has never been involved with anything conspicuous as far as her reputation was concerned, Margaret kept her packages well hidden from public view as she loaded them into her vehicle and quickly drove her a.g.-car homeward. All who saw her pass their way to her a.g.-car knew nothing more than she had to be home to tend to her grandson but she hid a sinister secret; no-one knew of her numerous and frequent interactions and exchanges with detective Cura Gin and Margaret herself hid within her a deep sense of dread for what has passed between them and what she knows will come to pass before long…

Meanwhile, back at the house where young Derek was left with his unexplained project, the entire collection of parts left for him had been assembled to perfection. However, Derek remained unsure as to what it is he had built and the purposes of the three completed devices he now had. Two of the devices seemed to be parts of some sort of heated, funnel device like a flamethrower or something and the third device was an obvious form of self-recharging battery, but the pieces did not fit directly together. Their designs were very similar, they were undeniably for the same machine or at least they were the same brand of technology. With absolutely no way to earn clues as to what his constructions were for, Derek had no choice but to wait by his window, where he could see the driveway stretching between the fields outside his home. From here he could easily any incoming vehicles or trespassers, but his keen eyes were now focused and waiting for the recognisable blue shade of his grandma's a.g.-car.

It was not long before the a.g.-car Derek was waiting for came around the corner at its usual, casual pace. Like a predator whose prey had appeared at last from its hidden den, Derek moved quicker than a hungry lion out of his den, down the creaky stairs and straight across and out of the front door to await her arrival. The a.g. car hovered into the driveway in front of the house and glided to a gentle halt. It was then that the doors of the vehicle opened and Margaret gently emerged from the pilot seat with her packages in her possession; including another parts bag and what appeared to be some sort of metal plate, like the head of a spade. Derek, curious to know if he was building more contraptions using the parts she had brought back, fired immediately with a joyous cry "Nanny!! Are all those parts for me? What is it that I'm building nanny? What are those plates for?" but having come from a tiring and stressful encounter with Cura and drained from her discretion, Margaret quickly broke the mood with a raised voice

"Hang on now Derek! Let me get these inside, their very heavy" Derek followed Margaret into the house, now cautious of her weariness and the level of stress she was in.

"Was work o.k. today Nan?" he asked coolly. He stood before her as she put all but the parts bag down carefully to the floor of the living room, making sure that Derek couldn't see them. She turned carefully to hand him the bag, hiding the rest of her belongings;

"Here you are, go upstairs and make this part for me please" her instruction gave Derek no provocation to respond with defiance but with curiosity, curiosity that he was afraid to let out. Against all his better knowledge, Derek raised his voice down the stairs to his grandma and asked, "What was that plate-y thing you've got Nan? Is it some sort of shield?"

"Never you mind Derek, this is mine and it's none of your business. You build that part and give it to me tomorrow"

Unsatisfied and left in wonder about what it is his grandma was doing with all this technology, Derek carried the parts bag on his back up into his room leaving his nana downstairs with her books and her peaceful solitude. Young Derek opened the bag to find a booklet "_Martin Look's Engine Log Part 4"_ and all the bits and pieces to apply with accordance to the enclosed instructions. Derek was still in wonder about what it was that he was building and now he is curious about what his grandma has that she won't tell him about. He thought 'what on earth could it be? It can't be a… could it? no! it can't be, that's out of the question'. His curiosity wracked his mind like a bouncy ball in a rubber room as he began the assembly of the parts before him. As it is with every time Derek builds, his hands and mind went to work as he worked on the new device-to-be all through the afternoon and even into the night.Part 3 – Derek's 8th Birthday and the 'Graceless Cloud-Breaker'

The days had gone by and nothing much had progressed as far as Derek's curiosity was concerned; Margaret had still let on nothing as to what she had hidden from him that afternoon and the parts Derek had completed still gave off no indication of what they were actually for. He had completed the construction of two small rockets, a battery designed for space engines and some sort of magnetic grasping device. Derek had no clear perception of the purposes behind these objects but given that he had constructed what looks like a pair of rockets and an engine designed for space travel, was his grandma making a missile?! Was she making a really cool toy? Was she making a dangerous weapon? There was no way to tell. The night before this particular morning however, Margaret had asked Derek to hand over his completed parts and stay in his room for the remainder of the night. But this was of no concern to Derek, because last night was the eve of his 8th birthday. Derek awoke as exited as can be to find written on the inside of his door on a colourful banner;

Happy 8th Birthday Derek!  
Come outside, I have a suprise for you...

Despite still being very sleepy having only just opened his eyes, Derek ripped off the blankets over him, slipped into his slippers, snatched his dressing gown from his floor, shoved himself inside his gown arm by arm, leaped out of his room and down the stairs quicker than a speeding bullet. Derek rushed out of the front door in his pyjamas and gown to face the full glare of the sun on his face and the fresh, cool air of the dew covered fields. As his eyes began to adjust to the blaring sunshine, Derek could make out in front of him his beloved nana, standing with her hands behind her back facing him from the soft, gravelled driveway outside the house. Derek let the smile he could see on her face spread across his own as he waited anxiously for her to show her hands and reveal the awaited surprise. It was then, that long awaited moment in time, that Margaret revealed from behind her a perfectly constructed "_Martin Look 'Silverbolt'"_ model of a technikan flight board. Derek's smile turned from a wide spread grin into a cheek ripping gasp that took his very breath away; not only had she acquired him a flight board but she had him help her build it all along! The large silver plates she obtained previously made the body of the board whilst the engines at the end consisted of the two engines and the space-battery, which were fixed to the board by the magnetic grasp, completing the board's flight engine. Hidden on the underside of the board was a large hover-propulsion engine that gave the simple plate of metal the capacity to remain suspended above the ground unattended. Across the top of the board was a pair of automatic straps that would latch onto the flyer's feet if they ascended a certain level of height and would release upon nearing the ground. A perfect device for nimble flying and young Derek's wildest dream come true. He almost knocked his frailer nana over as he lunged at her to wrap his arms around her with appreciation. "Ah! I knew you were up to something! You wouldn't tell me because it was my present!" His exited laughs were almost scream-like as stared at and examined the board with anticipation and excitement.

"Hehe I thought you'd like it" Margaret looked down on the exited child with a warm heart, content to see her much-loved grandson so happy with what she worked so hard to get for him. She was about to shed a secret tear of joy just before young Derek turned to here and threw himself into her arms again, overjoyed and full of gratitude.

Derek was almost unable to control how happy he was, jumping and jerking around as if he was on a major high. He finally conducted himself enough to ask ecstatically "When can I fly it!? When can I fly it!?"

"Why, as soon as your dressed. Go on, your clothes are in the living room for you" Derek darted back into the house leaving the board hovering just above the ground where he had set it. Inside the living room, a normally cosy and simple coloured room, there was now confetti of various vibrant colours scattered over the diner table and the coffee table, banners stretched along the walls and on his nana's chair was a pair of oddly shaped packages, both addressed to Margaret Gryphness. But  
Derek's clothes were nowhere to be found in the living room the larger settee was bare, except for the tin of pins, sachet of confetti and a roll of happy birthday banners that Margaret had left since the night before. Before Derek could call out to his grandma for his clothes, she had come in behind him and brought his attention to the packages. She picked up the larger, rectangular package and handed it to the curious young boy. "These are for you babe" she handed him the package and his eyes widened with a joyous anticipation. He sunk his claws into the paper and tore it apart to reveal the contents; a jet-black flight top, a denim-blue pair of flight trousers and a pair of black 'short-boots' which were marked with a small symbol of a silver griffin. These clothes were designed for casual wear and retain comfortable flight; Derek was very impressed at such a set of clothes. Margaret picked up and examined the last package as Derek stripped down to get into his new clothes. The package bared with it a small note that was not of a typical mailing style; this particular note had been attached by the sender. It read;

Happy 8th birthday Derek, use this well

…Thanks mum, for everything x

Derek had finished putting on his clothes, he looked very handsome in his grandmas eyes; his dark brown eyes were brought out by the darkness of the top, making his eyes look a little brighter than normal. Margaret looked at his grandson with immense pride, she even gasped at his new look "gosh, you look gorgeous! I could gobble you up!" she couldn't resist ruffling his hair with her gentle hand.

"Nanny! Ger-off!" Derek chuckled with embarrassment as he fought mildly against his nana. "What's that last one nana?" Margaret gave one more glance to the note attached to the package, for it signified more to her than Derek knew, she handed the short, rod shaped package to Derek. As he picked it from her hand to examine the note, the shier weight of the rod surprised him. He could immediately tell that this was a metal rod of some kind. Every tilt and twist he gave the rod would emit some sort of rattling sound; something was inside the rod, something metallic like a chain. Derek read the send-note; curious as to what the contents could be and whom it was from. It didn't take much for young Derek to work out in his own mind that the package had come from his father. Now filled with surprise as well as wonder, Derek peeled off the packaging to reveal that the item was in fact a pitch black, metal battle rod. Margaret's face fell with shock; her hand reflexively raised itself to her mouth to catch her breath. She then announced, "It's the 'Graceless Cloud-Breaker'…" Derek fell into awe at the look on his grandma and the feel of the weapon in his hands; the ruthless piece of metal felt as natural as another limb in his hand.

"You know what this is?" he asked. She composed herself well; with the shock still on her face and in her voice, she rose to give her explanation.

"…That was the weapon your father made for you before the attack. He wanted to give it to you when you were old enough." Her voice began to reveal the sadness buried within her as her memory began to surface. Her eyes swelled up ready to shed tears but remained tearless as she continued. "He said 'it's the weapon of miracles' to make it sound wonderful. Its called the cloud-breaker because he knows you will accomplish the impossible, you'll part the clouds." A great wave of purpose washed over Derek with her words, he had already taken to the rod with a great sense of ownership. The young boy was completely taken away by the aura of the weapon; he stared at it with a wondrous gaze.

"Wow… so why is it called 'graceless' nanny?"

"I don't know, but it is _very_ powerful. Its made of a rare type of silver that makes it indestructible."

"Really?!" his exitement rose as he learnt more about his new favourite weapon. "aww wow!" he began to play with the rod in his hands; manipulating it between his palm and his fingers, familiarising his senses with the weight, power and the form of the weapon. With every flick of his wrist and every rotation of the rod between his fingers, the insides of the rod rattled like a snake of steel snapping and striking within the weapon. It made a sinister hiss when Derek moved the weapon slowly between his hands. Nobody in the room could avoid feeling the dark vibe of the 'Graceless Cloud-Breaker' as it danced gracefully in his hands.

"Hold on kiddo! Save that for outside" Margaret chuckled, fearing for the delicacy of the house. "So you hold on to that for all your worth, you hear? Your dad said to use it well, promise me you will." Derek lowered the 'Graceless Cloud-Breaker' and looked his nana in the eye with a clear, pure heart.

"I promise, I'll be good. I'll look after this with all I'm worth"

And with that, Margaret felt contented with everything that had passed; his cherished grandson had all of his wildest wishes come true and a true family treasure to call his own from his father. There was only one thing, however, that Derek felt he had to do; try out his new flight board and show it off to his classmates. _Uh oh!_ Its nearly 8:30am! Derek is already late for school! But before Derek could dart off and race his way to school, Margaret called after him and stopped him "Derek! You ain't flying to school! You don't know how to fly!" this stopped Derek in his tracks by the door; he could see the flight board suspended outside the house waiting for him to jump on it and start soaring. But he knew he couldn't fly, he had tried free falling in school with his Militia Preparation teacher who taught the class how to fall through the sky on hover boards and land without risk of injury. The problem was that he has never _ascended_ on a board before and Derek was afraid he would hurt himself or risk damaging the board. With this and the fact he was late for school,he had no logical choice but to listen patiently to his wiser grandmother. She then followed coolly with a solution "you can't fly the board because you don't know how to ascend, so I took the liberty of asking your teachers to let you off today if I teach you how to fly first" Derek's face lit up with renewed exhilaration and a Cheshire-cat grin spread across his face. He let out a loud "Thanks Nanny!" as he sprang outside to obtain the flight board from the driveway.Part 4 - The Art of Flight

Margaret made her way steadily to the right side of the a.g.-car, opened capsule like door and sat herself in the pilot seat. She was followed by Derek who sat in the passenger seat on the opposite side of the ship. They sat side by side in the front of the ship and the doors came down slowly with a hissing sound.

With the 'Graceless Cloud-Breaker' in hand and the flight board beneath his feet, Derek awaited excitedly for Margaret to start the a.g.-car and take him to where he doesn't often get to go with his nana in the a.g.-car; the open sky. Derek was born for the air; every endeavour that took him anywhere above the ground would give him an indescribable rush or a thrill that very few people ever imagine having. Pure, adrenaline fuelled exhilaration.

Margaret pulled on a lever behind the steering stick, flicked the ignition switch and twisted a small dial above her head. The a.g.-car started with a gentle rumble and a growl of the engine; a subtle surge of heat raced through the engine as it powered up. Then, instead of the usual glide forward the vehicle usually does, the a.g.-car made a sudden thrust upwards and continued to ascend until it was level with the black tiled roof of the house. Margaret turned the ship towards the open fields in front of the house and smiled at Derek as she tilted the ship into an upward direction. Derek smiled back with a face as bright as the sun above them; the only thing in front of them now was the blanket of clouds in the sky. "Ready?…" Margaret enticed the young boy's anticipation. With a rapid breath and a rapid nod of his head, Derek's response was the stretching smile and the now growing feeling of the thrill in his body. His entire body began to feel airborne, weightless and waiting for the rush of air to pass by every pour of skin on his body. Margaret turned her head to look ahead at the space before them and with one hand on the steering stick and the other on the thrusters, she proclaimed "…Here we go!" her hand pushed on the thrusters lever vvvvvvvRRRMMM!! The ship thrusted forward powerfully, it was like a roller coaster jerking forward before starts to move only the ship didn't slow down as it soared towards the clouds. The a.g.-car zoomed through the air, increasing its speed to about 45kph which was a comfortable flying speed for old Margaret. It was only a matter of seconds before they had flown clean through the ceiling of clouds and reached the higher skies where the shining sun illuminated the blue of the sky and the layer of clouds now served as a carpet across the sky. Derek felt that he had passed the barrier between earth and heaven, as far as he could see was nothing but clouds, beams of sunlight and clear blue; all of which was above an ocean of soft, white shroud. Margaret let the ship drift a little more slowly now that they had gained some altitude; she levelled the ship with the horizon leaving quite some distance between the ship and the layer of clouds. Derek peered out the window to admire the fantastic view; it's not often, even with Derek's interest in flying, that he gets to see the sky from such a viewpoint. With the sun beaming down and the clouds smudging the sky with white patches, Derek was on a high of his own. Margaret turned and asked "so, are you ready to go outside?" Derek, put the 'Graceless Cloud-Breaker' down on the seat where he sat, grabbed the board from the foot well and strapped his feet to the top of the board. Derek then opened the side door of the a.g.-car ready to jump out of it on the board; an impressive breeze blew into the car giving the Gryphness' an enormous rush of cool air through the entire cockpit of the ship. Margaret was quick to stop Derek diving into the air "Babe when you're falling, use your feet to aim the board and you can go upwards then. Don't forget to turn on the engine with your heel! And if you can't do it, just land by the house like you do in school. Ok?"

"Ok!" He acknowledged. With the board firmly gripping his feet, Derek gleefully spread his arms and allowed his body to fall out of the a.g.-car. Derek's body tumbled through the air like a true skydiver, the board securely following his feet. Above him, he could see the a.g.-car's passenger door close and accelerate away from its previous position. Derek was now soaring downwards, ripping past the smaller clouds. The air slashed at his clothes; the material of his flight uniform allowed no air to seep through to Derek's skin. The fresh air ripped at his face and his cheeks trembled with the sheer force of atmospheres resistance. His eyes were squinting but were locked open, like a hawk diving for its prey. The air passing between his fingers and the soft blanket of clouds beneath him coming speedily closer, Derek's heart raced on and the adrenaline flowed through him as naturally as his blood.

He came close enough to the line of clouds now to try and fly on the board and maintain his altitude. It was time to take flight. Derek carefully aimed the board beneath his feet in the direction he was falling and dug his rear heel into the magnetic plate on the rear end of the board. This sent a pressurised pulse into the magnetic gripping system attached to the battery, instantaneously igniting the small engine and activating the small rocket engines attached to the rear sides of the board. As quickly as Derek applied pressure onto the pressure switch, the board Derek was free falling on shot forward with Derek fixed atop of it. The sudden burst of acceleration took Derek off guard at first and he almost lost his balance but he quickly regained control of himself and steadied his body, aiming it forward like an arrow piercing the air. Derek's feet were being tempted to tilt and turn by the force and the speed he was now travelling. With his senses about him and his physical form in cheque, Derek could comfortably acknowledge that he was no longer falling through the sky but flying through the sky. Like a phoenix within him, the triumphant ecstasy rose until Derek let out a cheer that filled the air from where he was to every edge of the horizon.

Derek was quick (especially for an eight year old) to grasp the concept of steering himself on the board; a slight lean this way and he's turn gradually but a gentle stamp that way would result in a sudden twist into that direction. With his newfound ability to control the flight board, Derek began to flip, spin and dive in a series of daredevil stunts. He flew into a loop-the-loop and let himself come crashing through the layer of clouds that hid the ground from the sky. He then twirled daringly towards the trees that made up the woodlands on the borders of their fields. Right before he flew straight into the danger of obstructing tree trunks, branches and dense clusters of leaves, Derek cunningly flipped himself upright and ascended clean over the thick woods. He glided over the trees, surfing the leaves and riding the different rises and falls. Margaret's ship flew above the clouds, only just out of young Derek's sight. Derek knew he had to rendezvous with his Nan before hitting the ground so he decided to let his imagination go, just to make it more interesting.

He began to pretend he was his father, re-enacting one of the heroic tales his grandmother told him about how his father could fly just like he was. He imagined how his dad would fight through hordes of abominable creatures and garrison after garrison of droids, pilots and star-fighters. Derek began his ascent away from the woodland whilst manoeuvring imaginary obstacles including Kenikan Xross Fighters, fearsome 'Melee droids', antagonistic 'teagles' and even the dreaded 'Maniac' Dragons. Picturing in his mind the flames and the heat of combat as he climbed the skies, Derek didn't even measure the time he took to breach the clouds again and rejoin the heights where his nana waited for him. Derek took care when catching up to the a.g.-car whilst in motion. He flew up to the pilots' side of the ship and drifted in close enough to hear his nana as she lowered the side window. She announced loudly for Derek to hear "Well done babe!" she clapped her hands franticly to congratulate his accomplishment. It was extraordinary, for a boy of Derek's age, to show such control and sophistication in his flight boarding, even for already accomplished flyers. Both Derek and Margaret were marvelled at what had been accomplished all in the space of one morning. Derek yelled over the sound of the rushing air "I love it up here! I wanna fly all the time!"

"I know you do! For today, you can fly as much as you want!" this put a smile on Derek's face, filling his chilled cheeks with a warm sense of anticipation and joy. But before Derek could accelerate away, Margaret shouted "Derek! How bout we have some tea and biscuits before we fly some more?"

"Ok!" Derek continued on his course but span his body around to face the downward direction of the house, which was completely hidden beneath the clouds. He could hear the a.g.-car behind him roar as it made its turn towards the ground. Derek made his decent like a skydiver without a parachute only instead of the fear of death, he never felt more alive. The clouds floated harmlessly by and the black tiles and the white pebble-stone walls of their home was now visible and nearing fast. Derek had already lowered his board just above the ground before the blue a.g.-car penetrated the ceiling of white. Derek unhooked his feet from the board and finally placed his feet on the ground where he waited patiently for his nana to land the ship and convert it into its parked position in the driveway. Derek waited until his Nan was out of the pilot seat before darting towards her and wrapping his arms around her again "That was the best time I've ever EVER had! I love you nanny!" his gratitude towards his beloved grandma had mounted so that it was nearly beyond words. Margaret's heart was a glow with the knowledge that her grandson couldn't be happier. She put her arms around him and said, "Aw I'm glad you're happy. *sigh* my handsome boy, I love you so much."

"I love you too nanny" Derek cheerfully replied. He then indicated the house, still jumping with excitement. It was as if he never got on the board. He was firmly on the ground but he felt airborne inside; his insides whirled like a tornado, building up his spirit and his vitality.

Margaret followed Derek into the house "Shall we start those 'Wishers Biscuits' I bought for you?"

"*Gasp* Ah yeah!" the young boy unleashed himself upon the kitchen to retrieve the biscuits. Margaret closed the door to the house, leaving the flight board out on the driveway. She then made her way to the kitchen and began to make some tea for them both.Epilogue

I'm sorry for those who would have liked to read on but all I can tell you is the events of the day went as positively as they could have gone. Old Margaret spent the rest of the day treating her birthday boy and teaching him how to surf the sky and part the clouds. And when they weren't weaving between the skies and the clouds they were indulging in delectables and beverages fit for a prince. And, also, Derek has received the 'Graceless Cloud-Breaker' staff and he has lived up to its name quite well so far. But as I mentioned before, this is only the skin on the backbone of what this story is really about. In other words, things have barely begun. In the next episode, Derek's will have aged quite a bit and his 'oh so happy' childhood will be nearing its end. Margaret's mischievous encounters with Detective Cura Gin are exploited and explained and Derek's life takes a mature turn, for the worse…


End file.
